June 25, 2004 iMPACT! results
The June 25, 2004 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on June 24, 2004 in the TNA Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. Amazing Red, Chris Sabin & Primetime vs. Kazarian, Nosawa & Miyamoto 10 minute time limit. Kazarian and Red starts things off. Lots of fast-paced action ending with a flying head scissors from Red. Nosawa is tagged in by Kazarian. Red takes control with a heel kick and tags in Sabin. Sabin hits a dropkick to Nosawa as Nosaway comes flying off the top at one point. Nosawa hits a super kick and tags in Miyamoto. Sabin tags in Primetime and it's Primetime vs. Miyamoto. Primetime hits a belly to belly suplex. Red is tagged in. Primetime gets Miyamoto into the top of a power bomb position and Red comes off the top with a clothesline. Red springboards off the top but misses and Nosawa is tagged in and receives to clotheslines in the corner from Nosawa and Miyamoto. Red is positioned on the top turnbuckle. He's given a tower superplex by the two of them. Kazarian is tagged in who quickly receives a hurricanrana and Red tags in Sabin. Sabin gives a jumping DDT on Kazarian. Primetime walks the top rope and gives Miyamoto a hurricanrana. Sabin flies out of the ring on to Miyamoto. In the ring, the 718 is hit on Nosawa by Red. Primetime hits the play of the day on Nosawa afterwards and gets the pin. Great match, lots of awesome moves in the match I didn't mention because they all happened so fast with six men in the ring. Monty Brown vs. Pat Kenney 10 minute time limit. Brown starts things off with a standing headlock on Kenney. Brown comes off the ropes with a shoulder block. Brown off the ropes again and gets arm dragged twice in a row by Kenney before rolling out of the ring. Kenney slingshots into a cross body block on to the outside on to Brown. Brown takes control again once in the ring. Brown puts a sleeper hold on Kenney, Kenney fights out, but is quickly taken down with a dropkick. Kenney makes a comeback with a few punches in a row. Kenney hits a nice super kick on Brown. Brown comes off the ropes and hits the power of the pounce for the win. Team Canada vs. America’s Most Wanted This is a non-title match with a 10-minute time limit. Storm and Williams start things off. Storm takes control and quickly tags in Harris. Rude is tagged in by Williams. AMW hit's a doomsday device looking move. AMW stands strong in the ring with both members of Team Canada on the outside regrouping. Team Canada comes back with some quick moves. Storm in a submission hold from Rude. Williams is tagged in and he puts the boots to Storm. Storm hits a devastating desperation power bomb on Williams. Storm gets the tag for Harris. Harris takes both members of Team Canada down and then a full nelson slam on Rude in the ring. A move is hit involving all 4 men that I can't even begin to describe. Williams hit a superplex on Harris and right underneath them Storm power bombed Rude, all of this happening out of the turnbuckle with everyone on people's shoulders. Rude attempts a tornado DDT on Storm in the corner but it's blocked. The Naturals come out and lay out Harris in the ring behind the refs back, and Williams gets the pin. Abyss & Dallas vs. AJ Styles & D-Lo Brown Before the match, Tenay and West briefly announce NASCAR commentator Jeff Hammond will be joining them in the announce position sometime in the near future. Match has a 10-minute time limit. All 4 men start off fighting on the outside as the bell rings. Abyss and D-Lo start off now in the ring with D-Lo on the offensive as Styles and Dallas continue to fight on the outside. D-Lo and AJ do some double teaming on Abyss before Dallas breaks it up. Abyss and Dallas double team D-Lo until Styles helps out and D-Lo gains the advantage again. Styles and D-Lo double team, Styles hitting a splash on Abyss in the corner followed by a flying forearm by D-Lo. Goldy interferes and helps Abyss get the advantage on D-Lo again. Dallas now in the ring working over D-Lo. Quick tag back to Abyss. Abyss works over D-Lo some more and then tags back in Dallas. Dallas misses a knee drop on D-Lo who gets up and counters with a shining wizard kick on Dallas, and both men are down. Abyss and Styles are tagged in at the same time. Styles hits a flying head scissors on Abyss. Styles hits a spinning heel kick on Abyss. Abyss somehow tags in Dallas with a blind tag while getting worked over by Styles. Dallas gets AJ up to attempt a move, but Brown comes in to break it up. D-Lo hits the skyhigh on Dallas with help from AJ. Styles jumps to the outside on Abyss but Abyss just catches him and throws him into the post. D-Lo does a suicide dive onto the outside on to Abyss with AJ Styles now laying in the ring. AJ gets the pin on Dallas with a hurricanrana into a pin. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Naturals (Andy Douglas & Chase Stevens) defeated Jerrelle Clark & Mikey Batts *Dark Match: D-Ray 3000 & Shark Boy defeated The New York Connection (Glen Gilberti & Johnny Swinger) *Chris Sabin, Primetime & The Amazing Red defeated Kazarian, Miyamoto & NOSAWA in a six-man tag match (5:33) *Monty Brown defeated Pat Kenney (3:52) *Team Canada (Bobby Roode & Petey Williams) (w/ Scott D'Amore) defeated America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) (9:27) *AJ Styles & D-Lo Brown defeated Abyss & Dallas (6:37) *Dark Match: 3 Live Kru (BG James, Konnan & Ron Killings) defeated The Elite Guard (Collyer & Hernandez) & Michael Shane Commentators *Don West *Mike Tenay Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash External links * TNA iMPACT # 4 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2004 television events Category:TNA iMPACT! results